


I Dare You

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam hated parties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this beautiful fanart, which I do not own.](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/39/9d/6f/399d6f713aa616e8ca0524d7c321fcff.jpg)

Sam hated parties. The only reason he was here is because Jess insisted and almost forcibly removed him from the dorms. 

“C’mon, Sam. At least pretend you’re having fun!” Jess pouted “You can’t stay holed up forever in there. Mingle around! I know for a fact that there’s plenty of single guys around here tonight.” She winked at him before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Sam tried his best to mingle, he really did. But after the third drunken guy he talked to, he was done and decided to get around drink instead. 

_-WHOOSH-_

“Dude, you should totally chug that whole thing.” Gabriel grinned, leaning against the wall next to Sam. They met the first day of Sam’s freshman year when Gabriel introduced himself as Sam’s guardian. He mainly just showed up to annoy Sam with his stupidly adorable smirk and litter his dorm with candy bar wrappers. 

“Is there an award for the worst guardian angel?” Sam asked, laughing “‘Cause you would totally win.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Samoose.” Gabriel winked “I dare you to let loose.” He smiled, making two shots filled with tequila appear in his hands. 

A spark ignited in Sam. He’d already taken his exams and it was a Friday. Gabriel had pushed his buttons for long enough. Sam took the drinks from Gabriel and downed from in record time, enjoying the way the liquid burned his throat. 

He looked at the Angel, whose amber eyes were open in shock then filled with an amusing glint as he smiled wickedly. Gabriel knew exactly what Sam was thinking and couldn’t agree more “C’mon, Sammy. I dare you.” He grinned. 

Sam suddenly bent down and kissed Gabriel, finally relishing the feel of the other man’s mouth against his. 

When they finally parted, both of their faces were tinged with pink and their lips slightly swollen. 

Gabriel stared up at him for a moment before he muttered “Fucking _finally!_ ” with a laugh, pulling Sam down to close the space between them once more


End file.
